The Stableboy
by HaleYesHaleNo
Summary: The omega Stiles is on his was home after a long workday at the stables, when the alpha Derek runs into him. The word running being the operative word.


Chapter 1

He was tired. He was exhausted. And most of all he was fucking sore.  
A day of work did that to him. Especially this close to his heat. He'd been at the stable before dawn and now dusk was approaching in leaps. Most of the other stable boys had all gone home by now. They had their families to go back to. Stiles only had the empty house to return to. His dad was covering the nightshift in the watchtowers. They were better payed than in the day and they needed the money. Stiles didn't bring in much, he was an omega after all. He could count himself lucky to have a job that payed at all.

So he was left to pick up the slack of his workmates who were in a hurry to get back to their omegas and kids. Of course he was pissed they were enjoying themselves whilst he was still at work. Them still getting payed more than double his wage. But what was the point in complaining? The world was filled with narrowminded bigots and him getting fired over this was just not worth it. So he was left scrubbing the last few boxes on his own. The stable was comfortably silent. Just his whistling could be heard and the odd shuffling of a horse.  
When he finally locked up behind him it was dark out. The streets were wiped clear and most windows were black. He could count only four lit by the dim light of a candle, passing through the last few streets on his way home. Turning a corner someone ran into him. Running not just being a figure of speech in this case. No both him and the guy ramming into him in full sprint lost their footing and smashed to the ground.

Stiles groaned when he sat up. His elbow burned where it made contact with the cobblestone. On closer inspection his shirt was ripped and the skin underneath was split open, red seeping into the edges of the ripped material.  
"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The guy who was at fault kneeled over him. His clothes only seemed a bit ruffled and dirtied but nothing major. His cheeks seemed a bit red in the light of the torches lining the main road, but even though he was running when they collided his breath was slow and even. Freaking alphas!

Without asking the alpha grabbed his arm and manhandled him to see the damage he had done. "It's not that bad, it'll heal pretty fast."  
Stiles just snorted. "In a few days maybe," he exclaimed irritated.  
The guy frowned and sniffed the air. "You're an omega," he just stated.  
"You think, genius?"

The alpha stood, brushed off some of the dirt on his pants before offering his hand to help Stiles up. Ignoring the hand, he got up on his own.

Wanting to shoulder past the offending guy didn't work out as the guy grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going."  
Stiles shrugged him off before answering. "Home. It was nice meeting you. Good night."

Again the guy frowned. "You should see a medic! You are hurt. This wound could get infected otherwise."

Now that made Stiles laugh out loud. Who the hell was that guy? A medic? Who could even afford that shit? If it was daylight he might make the trip to Melissa, have her check his elbow, but a medic? Ridiculous.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Stiles just carried on walking. The guy followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going home."

"I'm taking you then."

"Sure, whatever tickles your fancy."

Stiles was way too exhausted for this bullshit. If this alpha wanted to act all jovial and escort the hurt omega safely home, then so be it. He just wanted to sleep, and if this got him there sooner, then good!

Every time they turned a corner the guy looked every which way, like he was expecting someone to jump out at them. Whatever, Stiles could care less in what kind of trouble the guy got himself into. It was none of Stiles business. Stiles didn't even want to know. He wasn't even one bit curious. No he definitely wasn't…

When they arrived at the house Stiles shoulders open the grinding door, letting it stand open for the alpha to follow in after him. The way he was acting, there was no way Stiles would get rid of him before the guy had made sure he was sufficiently cared for.

Instead of following in like expected the alpha stood in the open door just looking in.

"What are you doing? Either stay outside or come in, but god help me please close the door, before midges get inside!"

Still nothing. "Where is your alpha?"  
Stiles groaned loudly. Of course. Someone who was that jovial would never enter a room with an omega without that omegas alpha present. "Oh come on. My father is covering the nightshift. Now get to it already and come inside or stay out. But close the door."

Still nothing. "And your mate?"

"You've got to be kidding me! An omega can be freaking unmated if he so chooses to be! So no mate. So I'm asking again, inside or out?"

The guy seemed conflicted for a moment. Probably debating what would be worse. Leaving a hurt omega to his own devices or being in a room with an omega without his alphas consent. Apparently the former seemed more severe. The alpha entered the hut and closed the door behind him reluctantly. Freaking finally.

Stiles turned his back to his guest and rummaged through the chest at the end of his bed, till he found some dressing and cloth. Those he threw on the kitchen table and fetched a basin he filled with a bit of water from the jug on the table. Falling onto one of the chairs, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey, hey what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed the alpha, who still stood unmoving next to the door.

Stiles rolled his eyes, whilst pulling the shirt over his head. "What does it look like? Patching up the elbow you destroyed."

Wincing he started to dab the wound with a cloth he soaked in the water. The water in the bowl turned an ugly mix of red and brown. But from what he could see in the low light coming in from the window the wound looked somewhat cleaned out. When he reached for the dressings a "Wait, let me see," stopped him. Stiles just sighed and the alpha approached reaching for his injured arm. "This looked pretty rough, you should put on some antiseptics." The expectant look on the alphas face made Stiles question yet again who exactly he had run into. Stiles silence seemed to be answer enough. "Okay no antiseptic. Do you maybe have, I don't know, honey? It is not the best, but it would do."

Still hella expensive, but yes Stiles had honey. Scott had given it to Stiles on his last birthday. He hated that he couldn't reciprocate the gesture on Scotts birthday, but Scott had the income to afford it ever since he entered the royal guard.

Stiles pointed to the small jar on the kitchen shelf and the alpha took it before sitting on the chair next to Stiles. The alpha concentrated on applying the honey and then bandaging the arm, whilst Stiles mustered him.  
The guys hands were rather clean and seemed like they had never seen a day of hard work. His face was cleanshaven and the hair looked windswept, yes, but clean nonetheless. The clothes were a bit dirtied, but that probably stemmed from their encounter in the street rather then manual labor or days without proper washing, like Stiles'. In addition the blue shirt he wore was adorned with intricate embroideries. Stiles couldn't even imagine what one had to pay for such fine work. The alpha had to be a scholar to say the least.

"I am Derek," he said whilst tucking in the end of the dressing, before looking up to meet Stiles gaze. For a moment Stiles just stared at the breath catching green. Of course he was called Derek. Everyone was called Derek these days…

He gave his own name in answer. Derek smiled. "Nice to meet you Stiles. And I am really deeply sorry for the trouble I caused you. I should have been more careful."  
"It's okay. No worries. All good here. It was really my fault sir." He rambled.

"No need to call me sir, Stiles," Derek chuckled. "What were you even doing out so late in the streets?"

Stiles leg started jumping up and down nervously. He had heard stories of how the alphas of the upper class took advantage of young omegas, irrelevant of if they were mated or not. How could he have been so stupid to let an unknown alpha into his house? The sense of security he has had due to how tired he was from work started vanishing now that the adrenaline took over.

"Stiles are you okay?" A hand rested on Stiles jumping leg and he froze. Just staring at Derek. "Stiles?"

"Uh. I was-" He croaks. Then coughs. "I was on my way back from work. From the stables. Because that's where I work. The stables."

Derek raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on the mumbling fool Stiles made of himself. He just squeezes Stiles knee, where his hand still rested.

In the distance you could hear the clocks of the church chiming two in the morning. Stiles had to be back at work in three hours. He should be sleeping already.

Derek took back his hand before getting up and putting the honey back on the shelf. Stiles just stayed at the table not leaving Derek out of his sight, to scared of what will no doubtlessly happen next.

"You should rest." Derek turned back around waiting for Stiles reply that didn't come. "Again I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. I am leaving you be now. It was a pleasure meeting you Stiles."

With a smile and a pat on Stiles back Derek left the hut and shut the door behind himself. Stiles let out a huge sigh and let his head sink on the table in front of him.


End file.
